A Day In The Rain
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Zander and Stevie get stuck walking home in the rain... Zevie cuteness and fluff.. R and R please'


A Day In The Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any of the characters mentioned in this made up story! I do own the thoughts from my own brain.. That's about it! R and R**

_AN: I love Zevie! They are so adorable so I thought why not write a cute one shot with a very cliche (I know!) scene in the rain... Enjoy!_

_Pairing(s): Zevie!_

"And the rain showers are supposed to coming in at full speed here at around 1 o clock in California it will be raining all though out the day so stay dry!" The news reporter said into the TV as Kevin and Nelson flipped through the TV channels, in the band room, bored out of their minds. It wasn't raining yet. Stupid weather lady!

The sighed and turned off the TV and within seconds their Furious Pigeons games were in their hands.

Stevie and Kacey stood my the instruments chatting away as Stevie tuned her bass.

Zande entered the room a few minutes later soaking.

"Dang I hate cars!" He exclaimed as he plopped down on the couch exhaustedly.

"What did you do jump in a puddle?" Stevie asked laughing as she and Kacey look up at Zander curiously.

"No a huge truck came by a sprayed me as I got out of my car!" He said angrily.

"Okay guys let's at least get one rehearsal in today before our gig next Friday!" Kacey says as Zander groans and Kevin and Nelson don't look up from their video games.

Kacey and Stevie glance at each other and nod before going over to the guys. Kacey and Stevie take the video games out of Nelson and Kevin's hands and then they flip over the couch to get Zander on his feet.

The guys all sigh before reluctantly getting out their instruments.

They start playing "Last One Standing" , but after the song Kacey of course had to check her phone.

She read the new text message she got and squealed. They rest of the band looked at her confused.

"Dean wants to meet me at the mall! I gotta go!" Kacey said grabbing her umbrella and rushing out the door.

"A new version of Furious Pigeons just came out!" Kevin exclaims as he and Nelson run out of the band room and out the door.

"Well that just leaves you and me..." Zander said shooting Stevie a smile.

"No I gotta get home to help my brothers clean the house!" Stevie said groaning. She was not looking forward to that.

"Let me drive you!" Zander said getting off the couch and opening the door for Stevie.

"Why thank you!" She said teasingly before he follows her out of the band room.

They walked to his car right outside the school. They got in as Zander started up the car.

He stepped on the gas peddle but nothing happened. He tried once more but still the car stood in place.

"What's the matter?" Stevie asked confused.

"The car- it won't start... Dammit!" He silently cursed in a major pissed tone.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Stevie said in disbelief. If the car didn't start how would they get home.

"It's out of gas... I'm an idiot!" He said sighing as he checked the gas level.

"Yeah... You are!" She said raising her eyebrows.

Zander rolled his eyes but didn't respond to her comment as they got out of the car.

"We are going to have to walk to your house!" He said as they begin walking in the street side by side.

"You would still walk me home?"

"Yeah... We are friends and that's what friends are for right?" He said with a grin appearing on his face as she hit him playfully on the shoulder.

Suddenly, 10 minutes later, it started raining outside. The water pouring down harder and harder with each passing minute.

Stevie groaned loudly.

"Really it has to rain now!"

"What it's just a little bit of water." Zander said shrugging.

"I just really didn't feel like getting my clothes wet today!" Stevie said sighing.

"Here take my jacket." He said taking off his jacket and handing it to her. He had a long sleeve shirt on and she was in a tank top.

"No I couldn't-"

"Shut up and just take the jacket!"

"Okay..." She said softly nodding as she took the jacket from him and put it around her bare shoulders.

"Better?" He said smirking at her.

"Yeah I guess..." She admits mumbling.

At few minutes later Zander stops dead in his tracks. He comes up closer to her and extended his hand towards hers.

"What are you doing?" She wonders as he held out his hand with a smile.

"We are going to dance!" He says as if it was obvious.

"In the rain?" She questions laughing at the idea.

"Exactly!" He says as he pulls her towards him against her will and spins her around a few times.

"Okay I get it! You can stop now!" Stevie squeals surprisingly having a good time with Zander.

"I'm not done with you yet!" He said laughing as he dipped her downward in his arms. When he brought he back up he was delighted to see her face full of laughter. He smiled at the sight.

Five minutes later they were back to walking and close to approaching Stevie's house.

"Well thanks for the walk home Zander... That was really sweet!" She said giving him a hug as they stroll into her driveway.

"No problem happy to help!" He said releasing her from his embrace unwillingly.

He watched quietly as she walked up to her porch. She turned to open to door but Zander's voice stopped her.

"Stevie..." He calls out as he walks up to her.

"Yeah?" She asked confused as she turns around to face him.

He walks up and stands on the porch only a few feet away from her.

"I just need to do something!" He said breathing heavily and before she could ever reply he crashed his lips onto hers hungrily almost needy.

She found herself kissing back quickly as she granted his tongue access to her mouth. New territory was explored as they kissed with all the passion they held in for so long. Fireworks went off in both of their eyes. Like the 4th of July was never ending. Zander rested his forehead on her own as they pulled away both red and out of breath but both wet smiling. He brought her into a hug, pulling her close to his chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes both wishing this moment would never end.

Stevie reluctantly pulled away from Zander's comfortable and warm arms.

"Well that was..." Stevie said trailing off lost for words.

"Wow!" Zander says not knowing what to say.

"What does this mean for us?" Stevie questions curiously.

"I like you, Stevie, a lot and I hope this means you like me too!" He said sighing happily.

"Well how's this for an answer!" She says as she gives him a light kiss on the lips before pulling away with a smile.

"So that's a yes!" Stevie nodded happily.

He picked her up and spun her around in his arms. They both didn't realize that the sun had come out and the rain had stopped.

"Well I should be heading back inside!" She said.

"Okay," He said with a smirk as she gave home a smile and wave, "Oh and Stevie?" She turned back around still holding the door open.

"Can't wait till the next time it rains!" He exclaims teasingly as he chuckles. She shakes her head at him with a laugh before closing the door.

He walks home a few minutes later. When he goes to sleep he thinks of her and prays she is thinking of him just as well.

All this time he totally forgot about his broken car in the parking lot!

Fin


End file.
